Maxine in Love
Maxine in Love Synopsis When Jake Marino's old friend, Keith Cooper returns to Oakdale for Spring Break, Maxine finds herself becoming attracted to him once again. But Sydney, who is very overprotective of her sister, doesn't trust Keith after he did to Maxine the last time he returned and she fell for him and she is worried Maxine will get hurt once again. Notes *Keith Cooper returns in this episode. Excerpt Chapter 1 Sydney Jenkins was studying for a big U.S. History in her bedroom, along with her boyfriend, Jake Marino and her best friend Elena Lopez- when her younger sister, Maxine and her best friend, Echo Ross came into the room, chatting about boys and fashiion. "Out Maxine!" Sydney demanded. She was already stressed out about her big upcoming U.S. History test and the last thing she needed was to deal with her annoying little sister being around. "Hey, Echo and I have bought school art supplies. We're going to makeover our school supplies!" said Maxine. "Do your makeovers in the kitchen, you'll make a mess there!" Maxine let out a frusterated sigh as she and Echo walked out of the bedroom. "Fine," she sighed as she left. Jake slipped out something he failed to tell Sydney and Elena when he came over for studying. When Sydney asked what Jake forgot to tell her and Elena, he told them that his friend, Keith Peretti is coming back to Oakdale for spring break vacation. The news of Keith Peretti returning shocked Sydney and hearing Keith's name feuled Sydney's hate-fire. The last time Keith was in town, he kissed her sister and put her under a love spell, plus he broke her heart when she caught him kissing his ex-girlfriend. Since then, Sydney never like Keith. She couldn't forget on how he broke Maxine's heart. Despite on how annoying Maxine can be, Sydney was very protective of her and what Keith did to her was that complete reason of her protective-ness of her little sister. "Jake, I know he's your friend, but you should've seen how hurt Maxine was when she saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend," Sydney explained. "This is what happens when high school freshman falls for a college freshman," said Jake. Before Keith broke Maxine's heart, she led him to think she was sixteen in order to go out with him. When Keith took Maxine to the nightclub, as a date, she didn't realize he asked Jake and Sydney to join with them. That was when Keith found out that not only Maxine was fourteen and a freshman, but she was also Sydney's kid sister. Keith was surprised and furious at her for lying to him. Maxine didn't think lying to him was a big deal, but he thought what Maxine did to him was a big joke. In the school hallway at Oakdale High, Maxine twisted the knob of her locker to open it, until Echo popped out from nowhere and messed up Maxine's attempt to open her locker. "Damn it, Echo!" Maxine snapped. "What's up?" she asked. "You scared the shit out of me" Maxine turned the lock of her locker back to zero to start over. After that, she finally opened her locker. Inside of Maxine's locker was a furry fuschia fabric that completely covered her entire locker. A mini black chandelier on top and mini posters of pop singer Ariana Grande and the girl group, Fifth Harmony on the inside of her locker door. "I finally saved enough for the Fifth Harmony concert tickets."